


[Podfic] In Kind

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Genderfuck, Half-Sibling Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Pornathon's Team Gluttony (Merlin), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Malu_3's story read aloud: "If you will train me as a knight, I'll teach you how to please a lady."





	[Podfic] In Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070321) by [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3). 



## Download and Streaming

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/In%20Kind.mp3) | **Size:** 5.0 MB | **Duration:** 5:12 minutes

  
---


End file.
